Champions of Olympus
The Champions of Olympus are a select group of mortals and demi-humans that are favoured by the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus to champion their realms of power and represent them in the mortal realm. As part of the role of being their representatives, the Olympian Gods would at times intervene on their Champion's behalf (appearing to assist them in solving a conflict or problem) or bestow their own powers unto them to increase their strength as an "Avatar". However, if at any time the champion displeased their benefactor god, the god would rescind their favour and support; most often times also causing the champion misfortune as a form of punishment. Involvement *The Amazon Fury Part III episode introduced the Champions of Olympus as a new faction to gain Renown for. Renown with the new faction can be increased by doing the elite versions of the Olympus and God of Monsters raids. The more renown is gained, the more elite gear is unlocked for buying at the Olympian Equipment Supplier. Members Equipment *Fallen God Style *Gorgon Slayer Style *Champions of Olympus Commendation (Blue) *Champions of Olympus Commendation (Purple) Trivia *As a god's life, power and existence depended on mortal faith, having Champions representing them in the mortal realm had the added benefit of increasing the belief and faith that they existed. *Diana of Themyscira is currently the most favoured Champion of the Olympian Gods. While ultimately Athena's Champion, she is often called upon to champion the entire Olympian pantheon during certain issues. *Circe is the child and chosen champion of the goddess Hecate. *During the approach of the Infinite Crisis, Ares attempted to train Cassandra Sandsmark to become his new champion; giving her power to fight in the coming conflict and giving her her own lasso, the Lasso of Lightning. However, she ultimately refused his influence. *Barbara Minerva is the champion of the African god Urzkartaga. *The child is the Champion of Cronus and his pantheon, the Children of Cronus. *While actually the Champion of the Wizard Shazam, Billy Batson was mind controlled by the Gods of Rome to act as their Champion during a conflict against the Olympian pantheon. *Some gods grow to favour their champions so much that they would take their champions as lovers. Such as the goddess who, despite Zeus killing her previous mortal lover and stating that it was not appropriate for such a respected goddess to have a relationship with a mortal, later indulged in repeated trysts with her champion, , with whom she would have a total of nine children. As an apology, Zeus later transformed Demeter's favoured mortals, Iasion and Triptolemus, into the constellation Gemini. Ares was also known to mate with his female champions in a bid to create powerful sons while Aphrodite was known to mate with both her male and female champions. *The goddess Artemis was known to have her champions, who were all female, swear off heterosexuality to serve her. She was also another goddess known to mate with her champions, a habit Zeus took advantage of when he desired to mate with one of her champions; . Gallery Renown - Champions of Olympus.png Icon Olympian Commendation Blue.png Icon Olympian Commendation Purple.png Gods of Olympus facing Typhon.jpg Category:Groups Category:Olympian Category:Champions of Olympus